The Magic of Your Smile
by b4Midn8
Summary: There was something about Mavis that draws everyone in. 4th Day Zervis Week: Magic


4th Day Zervis Week: Alternate Universe

Coffee Shop AU

Summary: There was something about Mavis' smile that draws people to her. 4th Day Zervis Week: Magic

A/N: Hey! About this story... well it really isn't final yet. I'm still editing this story. But hopefully it'll be enough for now. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

The Fairy Tail Café was bustling as usual.

Being one of the most popular coffee shops in town, it wasn't a rare sight to watch waiters and waitresses rushing to serve the customers.

It was so busy in fact that it was a wonder when all the staff turned to the door just as the chimes jingled, signaling somebody entering the café.

"Welcome," the staff greeted the stranger with a smile before one of the waitresses guided the man to his seat.

Ah, yes. The so called 'service with a smile' principle in Fairy Tail had was one of the many reasons as to why they were frequented by many patrons.

The chimes rang again and the staff greeted the person at the door, as per usual.

"Welcome," the people greeted the man, beaming.

The man replied this with a smile of his own.

This was one of the cafes patrons. Zeref Dragneel. His brother, Natsu Dragneel worked in the café.

The man had straight black hair, tousled by the autumn wind outside the warm café. He was wearing a white shirt and simple fitted jeans. His dark colored eyes scanned the café.

"Are you looking for your brother, Zeref-kun?" one of the café's waitresses, Mirajane Strauss, approached the man, obviously noticing the quick once-over Zeref had done over the place. "He just left a few minutes ago with his friends. His shift was already over."

Zeref nodded in acknowledgement. He already knew that. Natsu had texted him earlier. His part time job in the café wasn't that long, anyway.

"I'm here to drink coffee," he said to the white haired woman.

"Well, in that case~,"

One table and a cup of coffee later Zeref was back to scanning the crowd.

Nobody approache Zeref after Mirajane had returned with his coffee, so no one asked why he was constantly scanning the café. Not like he'll say anything, anyway.

"Ohayou, Mina-san~!"

The door to the staff room slammed open and an 18 years old girl (who didn't look a day past 13) skipped out of said room.

She was wearing a long sleeved frilly pink colored dress with a ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Its edges reaching her feet. Her waist-length blond hair trailing behind her as she skipped to the room. Her green eyes shined with mirth and two wing-like adornments sat in her head.

 _Mavis Vermilion._

She was the manager of the café. How she managed the café was a mystery to people, especially with that happy-go-lucky attitude of hers. Nut, even with that attitude, she took the world in stride and successfully managed the ever-so popular café.

A few muffled greetings were returned to her. Zeref watched as said girl interacted with practically everybody.

Zeref had talked to Mavis countless of times before. She would always visist his table. And when she does they would talk. Little things, like the weather, the café, today's specials in that restaurant across the street. Little things. Things that did meant _a lot_ to the black-haired man.

And it h had eventually become a tradition. Zeref would visit the café more frequently and, more often than not, he would find himself looking for the blond haired girl. Mavis, in return, would find him in his usual place and they would talk. Until as long as Zeref can make the coffee last.

His dark eyes followed the young girl flashed the people with her dazzling smile, not taking notice of the way people blushed and stuttered in response to these smiles.

He continued to watch the girl as she brought the customers the coffee and the snack they ordered, her smile never, not once, wavering.

Mavis was just handing a cup of coffee with strawberry cake to a certain red-haired girl who was busy talking to a blue haired boy when Mavis caught his eye.

Zeref wasn't sure if he had been hallucinating, but he could've sworn (or perhaps it was just wishful thinking) that Mavis's face had brightened. If that was even possible.

She immediately made her way towards the quickly growing flustered man.

Zeref could only wish that he hadn't been blushing. But by the way his cheeks feels just a little bit warmer he knew that the world had let him down, again.

"Hey!" Mavis chirped. "So glad you could make it today!"

"Uhh..." if it wasn't so embarrassing, Zeref would have slapped himself, "Yeah."

"So were you here for you brother?" Mavis asked.

She promptly sat down on the empty seat in front of Zeref.

"Nah," Zeref denied, "He went out with his friends,"

"Hm." Mavis had a thoughtful look on her face. "They seem to get along well, right?"

"You have a younger sister, too right?"

"Hmm?" Mavis hummed, "Yeah. But Zera isn't as outgoing as Natsu. She's quite shy actually. I wished she'd be more outgoing and gain more friends."

Zeref nodded. Thought he'd never had any problems like that with his brother. His brother was outgoing enough for the both of them, actually.

Zeref watched Mavis as she pulled out a notebook and started writing. He had no idea what she was writing. But by the looks of it she was just checking her daily planner.

Zeref liked times similar to this. A casual conversation followed by a comfortable silence. But of course, he has to ruin that perfectly comfortable silence.

As if losing control on body for a moment his mouth opened against his will.

"If you're free this Saturday we could hang out and talk, Vermillion-san."

He regretted it the moment the words flew out of his mouth.

Whether she noticed the inner turmoil of the man before him or not, she didn't show any signs of it. Instead she flashed him one of her brightest smile.

"Of course, Zeref-kun," she beamed, "I'll see you this Saturday, then."

With that she stood up and left to entertain one of the customers leaving a dumbfounded Zeref behind.

 _Had that really just happened?_

" _And please, call me Mavis,"_

There was this weird fluttering sensation in Zeref's gut. He didn't know what it was but he decided that he actually quite liked it.

Zeref wasn't one to believe in magic, but he was starting to doubt that now.

Because, quite frankly the smile in Mavis' face was a different kind of magic on its own.

" _You can call me Mavis,"_

 _It had been her smile._ Zeref realized.

Her smile that instantly draws people in.

Her own brand of magic.

* * *

A/n:

So how was it? I tried a lighter story this time. Thanks to all who are reading/following/reviewing/adding my stories to their favorites. It means a lot. :)

Also I tried my best with this one since light moods aren't really my forte. But hopefully it'll suffice. I'm still in the process of editing this though, So if you see any errors or flaws pleas message me. Thanks a lot !

Review!


End file.
